Big turn of events
by DRKAVYS
Summary: This story is about Sakura and the Akatsuki and how she is kidnapped by them and the things that'll happen during her time in the Akatsuki. SPOILER! A secret will be revealed later on. Sorry i hadn't updated in a while. But i'm working on it tonight SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the first chapter from my story. I know it is short, but this is what i could write at 2 a.m in the morning.**

**Please read and review. I'd appreciate it if i get advice from you since this is the first time i actually write my stories down.**

**In advance, thank you for taking the time, enjoy and please review**

**=)**

**'**thoughts'

**'Inner'**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>_

I ran as fast as I could, jumping from a branch to a branch. Hopelessly trying to escape about 5 or more sound ninjas.

I was on a mission with Naruto and Sai. We were on our way back to Konoha, already half drained of chakra. Suddenly, many sound ninjas appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't easy to take them out since we are already tired. We decided to split up in order to make the sound ninjas split up as well, thinking it will make them weaker and easier to take out.

I kept pushing myself to jump faster as they were getting close. I thought I was close to my end when suddenly all my followers disappeared! I stopped jumping and stood on a branch. Looking around trying to make out what happened to them.

The last thing I expected was seeing two figures get closer to me. They were Hidan and Kakuzu from the Akatsuki. 'Sure luck isn't on my side today!' I thought clinching my teeth.

I paid more attention to them now. I never saw them face to face before. However, I read about them in files about the Akatsuki in Tsunade-sama's office and saw their pictures. The tall tanned masked one is Kakuzu. I couldn't see if he was handsome or not because half his face is covered by his mask. The other one, Hidan, had silver hair, good height and body shape. He also looks very handsome and smart,

"Found you bitch!"

Until he opened his mouth that is!

I looked at him, shock and hate dripping from my eyes. I was about to punch him when tendrils went all over my body blocking me from moving. 'How dare he call me a bitch! That idiot doesn't even know who he's talking to!' I thought growling at the two idiots who stood few meters from me.

**'Focus sakura! Don't let him anger you! Ask them what they want.'**

Thanks to Inner I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on what's more important.

"What do you want from me?" I asked calmly, yet terrified. It is not everyday that Akatsuki members capture me! Actually it never happened! The only time I went against an Akatsuki member was when I fought that damned scorpion.

"Shut up bitch! We are the ones doing the talking here! Fuck." said that stupid rat.

"…" I remained silent. Not even bothering to look at him. I kept my gaze at Kakuzu, who despite the mask looked much smarter than his partner.

"Are you ignoring me fucked ass bitch?" He kept blabbing while I focused on Kakuzu. Apparently, he too was waiting for his stupid partner to shut up.

"…"

"…"

Hidan tried to keep up with the silence. But I guess his brain is too small to fit for anything other than cursing words.

"Knock this fucking shit out bitch and answer my fucking question! Why are you fucking ignoring every shit I say?"

I finally decided to answer him realizing it is the only way to make him shut his pie hole.

"I thought ignoring idiots like you makes them shut up! But apparently you are on a way different level than any idiot I have met before." I said not caring whether he'll attack me or not. I knew I wouldn't be able to put up a decent fight. But he was getting on my last nerve. And the fact that they didn't attack me till now, and actually helped me get rid of the sound ninjas was a good sign.

"Ughhhh…" That was all Hidan could say. His partner seemed amazed that he didn't try to argue with me anymore.

I asked again, "What do you want from me?" looking at Kakuzu totally ignoring Hidan.

"Our leader wants to talk to you." Was Kakuzu's reply.

I felt uneasiness about this. 'why would the Akatsuki leader want to talk to me all of a sudden? Is it about naruto? If they think they'll get me to help them capture him then keep dreaming!' I screamed in my head. '**Let's just run!'** 'Good idea Inner!'

I gathered my chakra and tried to escape. When I suddenly remembered that I was completely covered by Kakuzu's tendrils.

"Nice try. But don't waste your chakra. You won't be able to escape. So keep it, you might need it for healing later." I felt him smirk under that stupid mask of his.

"Bitch even if you escape we'll fucking find you right away. And the first shit am goin' to do to you is cut that tongue of yours! Ha Ha" I saw that pile of garbage smirk at me showing me that he won the match.

Well Hidan, too early to think so. Suddenly, everything turned pitch black; the last thing I could see was that huge masked guy holding me between his arms so I wouldn't fall off the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? hope not too bad! please review on your way out =D Thankssss...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two. i spent 30 minutes writing it! **

**Hope you like it **

**and please review and give me suggestions on how you want the story to go from here on =)**

**ENJOY... =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's POV<strong>

As soon as that bitch woke up she tried to untie herself and run off. She kept resisting that we had to knock her out cold once more.

We just stopped in front of a cheap hotel that Kakuzu decided we should spend the night in. Kakuzu dropped the bitch on the bed and decided to go bounty hunting. Man that guy loves money! Anyway, I was left alone with that bitch. I was wondering what she'll do once she wakes up. She'd be stupid to try and run away again!

I was getting so bored being by myself, so I decided I would pray for Jashin while waiting. As soon as I was done praying she woke up. She looked confused for few seconds. And when she realized we were in a hotel room she started scanning it just to lay her eyes on me. She glared at me as if I killed her whole family! Her deep emerald eyes were glaring so hard at me that I thought I'll explode because of them.

"Sure got you long to fucking wake up bitch" I said with a smirk on my face, in attempt to stop her from glaring at me.

"Just shut up!"

This bitch was really getting on my nerves now! Who does she think she is to tell me to shut up! As I remember _she_ is the one in danger of dying!

I got up from my chair and went to her. Left her fucking chin up to eye level and told her, "Listen bitch, you'd better learn how to show me respect because I can kill you in few fucking seconds"

She looked now angrier than before. Set her eyes to glare at me again and said, "I won't have to. My friends will come to save me soon"

"Ha Ha Ha. Yeah right! I bet they're celebrating now for getting rid of you! Bitch you have a fucking big mouth and you are ANNOYING!"

'Now I am getting angry! Does this bitch think we are that weak that her fucking friends could save her that easily!... Ha, what the fuck is wrong with her? Why does she look sad all of a sudden! Well, who cares! At least she shut her fucking mouth now!'

I sat there for few minutes looking at her. She was staring at the bed sheets without any single move! Not even a blink!

I decided to break the silence,

"Hey bitch, if you are not blind to notice, there is a fucking shower in here. Go fucking clean yourself. You smell like a dead rat!" I had a smirk on my face. She didn't really smell bad. I just wanted to tease her since she has a temper!

"I won't! As long as it's bothering you I won't EVER shower!"

My eyes were twitching now! And I bit my lip so hard it almost started bleeding. 'Who the fuck does this fucked ass bitch think she is? Not even slightly afraid of me! She is in no fucking position to even look at me like that! For Jashin's sake!'

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to show her who is in power. I left my chair again, went to her, flipped her over to my shoulder, stormed to the washroom and threw her in the bathtub. I turned the water on and left her under it. Couldn't care less if she was going to drown. I got the shampoo and started scrubbing her hair. Man it was very soft and shinny. 'Focus Hidan!' I told myself while I was cleaning her hair.

I was done with her hair. And I felt the water turn cold. But I couldn't care less. I left her there and went to see if Kakuzu was back yet. Surprisingly, as soon as I left the washroom he walked through the door.

"Where's the girl?"

"She is in the fucking shower taking a lesson on how to fucking respect me."

I saw that he didn't care to know what happened as long as she was still here. And to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to tell him either!

"Get me out of here you idiot!" She screamed from the washroom. I almost forgot about her. I chuckled to myself because she was angry and went to the washroom.

"Bitch I won't

get you out of here until you learn your fucking lesson!" I said smirking at the freezing girl. He clothes now sticking to her body showing her amazing curves.

"Why would I respect an idiot like you!" I was shocked at how confident she is! I could leave her in that freezing water all night if I want and she still didn't care!

"Well then bitch, you'll stay here al-" Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Kakuzu came and took her out of the shower.

"Why the fuck did you do that Kakuzu?"

"Because it's childish!"

That bitch looked at me with a smirk and then at Kakuzu and said, "Thank you"

'WHAT THE FUCK! What's with her being so polite all of a sudden! Bitch!..'

Kakuzu untied her and left the washroom at once. Then she looked at me as to tell me to get out so that she can change. But I needed to pay her back, so I said, smirking,

"No, don't even fucking dream about it bitch. You are under my watch"

As soon as I finished my sentence I saw a fist come fast towards my face. 'WHAT THE FUCK! Even with the bracelet that block her chakra she can still put up a strong punch!'

She immediately closed the door after my body flew across the room. Kakuzu chuckled under his mask and kept counting his money.

It took her up to thirty minutes to shower properly, set her clothes to dry and leave the washroom with a robe on. She then walked full of confident towards the bed and fell asleep. Kakuzu got to the couch first. And I was left with two choices. Sleep either next to the bitch, or sitting on the chair.

I walked slowly towards the bed with the widest smirk on my face remembering her curves and how she was trembling under the water. 'Hot' was all I could think. As I was about to lift up the blanket and hop in, she opened her eyes and stared wildly at me, as if about to eat me. "What do you think you are doing?" She shouted. I stared back at her she was still half asleep, but anger was obvious in her beautiful eyes. 'Wait! What the fuck am I saying! Focus Hidan!'

"Well bitch, what do you think I am fucking doing? I want to sleep! Am a human too you know! Fuck."

"I don't care! Go sleep somewhere else! God! Why did I get stuck with an idiot like you!..."

'Bitch, I take my words back! She is the ugliest bitch I have ever seen.'

This time she didn't go back to sleep immediately, she waited for me to settle into the chair and sleep. But I didn't really fall asleep. I just pretended to. I wouldn't allow myself to sleep before my fucking hostage does.

When she finally fell asleep I decided to get some rest too. Well, I wouldn't say it was easy while Kakuzu was snoring like a pig. This sure was one long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... <strong>

**Please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I really like this chapter. Hope you like it too**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I woke up to the beautiful sunrise. It was still six a.m. and I thought that I was the first to wake up. I stand corrected. Kakuzu was already up counting his money. Luckily, Hidan was still asleep.

'I am so not in the mood to listen to Hidan's insults and stupid talk!'

'**Agree! We have got to come with an idea to make him shut up.'**

'I totally agree Inner. But how?'

**'…'**

'…'

**'I got it! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' **

'I sure am! And I love it inner'

I got the biggest evil smirk on my face. But in order for my plan to work, I'll need Kakuzu's help on this. Therefore, I walked towards him slowly in order not to wake up Hidan. He didn't look at me and kept his eyes on the money and asked, "What do you want woman?"

"I need to ask you for something if you don't mind." I said with my evil smirk still on my face.

"And what would that be?" He asked, calm and still looking at his money.

"I can't say it out loud. I need to whisper it in your ear." I replied, a little blushing I don't even know why!

As I said that he looked up at me and said, "Go ahead"

I whispered my plan to his ear. He replied with a simple 'Ok' and handed me a kunai.

I left Kakuzu's side and walked slowly to Hidan. Holding my breath so that I wouldn't make any noise that would wake him up. I felt Kakuzu's eyes watch me. When I finally behind Hidan, I looked at Kakuzu and winked. He nodded and then I cut off Hidan's head.

"What the fuck did you just do bitch?" He sounded angry, but I ignored.

"Well, if you didn't already notice, I just cut off your head. And may I say Mr. Hidan, you look Hilarious." Just as I said that, I burst on the floor laughing.

Even the emotionless Kakuzu chuckled under his mask.

We kept laughing for few good minutes while Hidan kept cursing us.

"What the fuck did you do that for bitch? And Kakuzu, why the fuck did you go along with it? And how the fuck did she even get that kunai?"

"Well Hidan, I figured that I wouldn't be able to take more of your insults today, so I came up with a plan to make you shut up. I told Kakuzu about it and he agreed." I was still laughing so hard I was about to run out of air.

"And how the fuck does cutting my head off will make me shut up, bitch?"

"Ooh, you'll figure out soon." I stopped laughing and put my evil smirk on which made him a bit tense.

I threw the kunai back to Kakuzu and went over to Hidan's head. Held it up in my hands and told him, "Ready sweet heart?" I said it mockingly.

"Try your fucking best, babe"

I reached for a pillow and took the case off. Crumbled it into a ball and put it in Hidan's mouth. Just like that, he couldn't speak anymore. 'Such a relief'

**'It sure is!'**

I threw Hidan's head in my backpack, Kakuzu carried Hidan's body and we headed directly to the Akatsuki's base. Of course, Kakuzu wouldn't have gone through with this plan without a catch. And my catch was to go with him to the base without any protests or attempts to escape. I keep my promises. Therefore, I didn't try to escape even once on our way and I stayed close to him.

Kakuzu said it would take us two days to get to the base. Therefore, we set up camp at night in the forest. I took Hidan's head out of my bag, put it on a rock, and cracked laughing at him. He looked so helpless and annoyed. 'Finally I got back at him' I thought, so proud of my victory.

After few good minutes of laughing, I decided that I should get some sleep since we are going to run all day tomorrow.

"Good night Kakuzu, and thank you. This sure was the quietest day ever. Ha Ha."

"Good night -"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

Then I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Today wasn't bad at all. Even though I am a captive of the Akatsuki now, but they sure can be fun.

Next day I woke up earlier than Kakuzu. Hidan apparently didn't sleep all night. I woke up to see him watching me like a hawk getting ready to eat a mouse. I chuckled slightly at him and walked to the river to wash my face and get ready for the long trip.

Kakuzu woke up a few minutes after me. Walked to the river and washed his face in less than two seconds. He didn't leave me a chance to see his face. But oh well, who cares!

"Morning" I told him with a smile. He sure was a nice guy compared to Hidan

"Good morning"

"I found apple trees near here. Can we eat before we head to the base?"

"Help yourself"

"Thank you" I looked at Hidan and said, "Hidan, are you hungry? Do you want some apples?" I know he doesn't deserve me being nice to him, but I won't let him starve. It is just not me.

He looked back at me hate dripping from his eyes. I chuckled at the fact that he couldn't reply. Went closer and took the pillow sheet out.

"EWWW, you are disgusting! It is all wet!"

"Well, what the fuck did you expect bitch?"

"Don't make me put it back!" I said smirking

"…"

"Amazing! Mighty Hidan can't even fight back!" I laughed so hard. Even Kakuzu chuckled a little.

I went to the apple trees grabbed three apples and came back. I threw one to Kakuzu, took one, and put the last one in Hidan's mouth.

Ungrateful idiot! He spat it out.

"How the fuck do you think I'll eat this shit bitch?"

"You should've thought about that before calling me bitch and cursing all the time"

I put the pillow case back in his mouth ignoring his protests, threw him back to my backpack and told Kakuzu to start moving.

After a few restless hours, we got to the Akatsuki's base. Kakuzu lead me to the kitchen where apparently all the other members, except the leader, sat on the left side which appeared to be also the living room.

I entered behind Kakuzu, nervous and scared. I still didn't know why their leader wanted to talk to me, and they were all S-class criminals. So, it is only natural to be scared.

"Haaa, where is Hidan? Un." Said a blonde guy, I believe his name was Deidara. I met him before when I fought against Sasori.

Lucky me, no one still noticed me because I was behind the giant Kakuzu.

"He is with her." Kakuzu said moving to the side and pointing at me. Suddenly I felt all the eyes look at me. I scanned the room looking at them and trying to remember the names of those I met.

'Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, … Wait! What was that! Did I just see Sasori?'

I stormed towards Sasori, stared at him and asked, "Didn't I kill you?"

"Oi, this is the chick that killed you Sasori-danna?" Said Deidara surprised. His mouth almost touching the floor.

"No, this is the _girl_ who thought she killed me."

"B-but, b-but… I was sure that I killed you!"

"Well, not everything you see is always true." Sasori said with a very cold voice.

"You said Hidan was with her. But I don't see him. Well, I don't see the full him technically. Where is her?" Kisame said looking at Kakuzu, surprised that he had his body but not the head.

I nodded and put my backpack on the coffee table. Opened it and took his head out. Set it on the table and took the pillow sheet out.

"EWWWWW! You wet it again you dog!"

All the members started laughing so hard that some of them even started to choke.

"Shut up you fucked ass idiots! And you, I am going to kill you bitch."

"Yeah right! You couldn't even stop me from cutting your head off." I was now angry. 'Even after I cut his head and did this to him he still calls me bitch!'

I picked up Hidan's head and started shaking it up and down. Just wanting to piss him off even more.

"What the fuck are you doing bitch?" He said sounding very annoyed.

I gave him a smirk then said, "Checking if you have a brain in there… Nope, nothing! Just an empty useless skull."

With that, all the members fell on the floor laughing. Itachi and Kakuzu obviously didn't laugh like others. But they chuckled. Itachi in fact tried to hold his laugh until he choked and couldn't stop it anymore.

A few minutes have passed. And they were all still laughing. I was even looking at Hidan's angry face and laughing. Suddenly, a guy walked in. I was sure he was the leader because they all stopped laughing as soon as he walked in. 'Awkward!'

"Kakuzu, attach Hidan's head to his body. As for you Sakura, follow me to my office. We need to talk."

With that, I left after him. My heart was beating so fast. I was actually scared.

'What do you think he wants to talk to us about Inner?'

**'I don't know! Follow him and we'll see.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions or comments please review =) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i had to delete chapter four, fix it and resubmit it. Well, here it is.**

**Enjoy and Review please...**

**And again, am open to any suggestions**

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

Sakura followed the Leader to what appeared to be his office. Back in the kitchen all the other Akatsuki members were still there wondering why the Leader asked them to bring Sakura and why he wants to talk to her in private.

"So, her name is Sakura, un." Said Deidara putting his hands on his chin with a grin drawn on his lips.

"Don't act like you've discovered something new. We all heard Leader-sama say her name. Plus, I already knew." Said Sasori with a bored expression on his face.

"Hn, I already knew too." Added Itachi with the same expression.

"I knew it too. She told me on our way here." Said Kakuzu not lifting his face off his money.

"Ok, Ok, I get it! You all knew! You make me regret everything I say! Geez. un." Yelled Deidara eye twitching and looking pissed.

"Tobi thinks Sakura-chan's name is really cute"

"Ooh, shut it Tobi! Nothing is cute about that bitch! Don't let the looks deceive you."

"Well Hidan, Tobi still thinks Cherry-chan is CUTE. You are just mad because she made you look stupid."

With that, Hidan started chasing after Tobi wanting to kick his ass.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Cried Tobi.

"Ooh, shut it you fucked ass chicken!" Hidan yelled back.

'Idiots!' Thought the other members.

Meanwhile,

Sakura walked behind the Leader into a dark room with only a dim light coming from the table lamp. The walls were black and grey, nicely painted with several red clouds here and there. The floor was white tiles, while the ceiling was glass. It was already night, so the only things possible to see through it were clouds and raindrops.

'Pretty fancy for S-class criminals!' Sakura thought to herself

**'I agree! And we should totally visit this office sometime in the morning!' **Agreed Inner.

"So Sakura, do you fully understand what I just said? You are a smart girl and you know what's best for you and your village."

"Yes, I understand Leader-sama. And apparently I have no choice." Sakura replied tears starting to drop.

"Pein-sama is alright, no need to be formal when we are alone."

Pein got up from his desk and got closer to Sakura. He lifter her chin up to be same eye level as him. He wiped her tears and said,

"You know this is kind of for your own good. I am not completely using you here,"

Sakura closed her eye not wanting to make eye contact. Pein leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

"and if any of the members ask why you joined the Akatsuki tell them you are the new medic."

"What? You don't want the members to know? Why?" Said Sakura, almost shocked.

"We'll tell them when the time is right. I guess it will be easier for you to fit in this way."

"Yes Pein-sama. As you wish." Replied Sakura looking more relieved now.

"You can go back to the living room now. One of the members will escort you to your room. Relax for the night, and tomorrow morning you can go shopping with any member you want for whatever you might need during your stay here. I don't think I need to remind you about our little secret," Pein smiled to Sakura then continued, "Good night Cherry Blossom." Placed a kiss on her forehead and walked back to his desk.

"Good night Pein-sama."

**Sakura's POV**

I walked toward the living room face blushing like hell. Who knew S-class criminals could be this sweet and hot.

'Focus Sakura! They are the enemy, they are not sweet.' Sakura scolded herself.

**'Aaaaahhhh Relax will you! He is kind of sweet and deadly hot! Anyway, why do you think he doesn't want the other members to know?'**

'Beats me! Let's just do what he wants for now! At least we get to keep Naruto and the village safe until we get stronger. Plus we are kind of not losing anything by staying here.'

**'Good girl! Let's look at the bright side for now.'**

I walked through the empty hallways, tracing the way I walked with Pein not to get lost. Those hallways look lifeless, completely empty and quite. Gives you the creeps. I shivered as it was getting colder and I only had my usual red top, pink skirt and my black shorts.

'Finally got to the stupid living room! Do you think anyone is still in there? I am hungry too. We should eat something and head straight to bed before they start asking questions.'

**'AGREE!'**

I stood at the door to see all the members still in there doing their thing. Kakuzu counting money, Itachi and Sasori staring at the TV, Hidan shoving food, poor guy didn't eat for almost two days; Deidara and a guy with a swirly orange mask were fighting over something, Kisame was laughing his ass off at something 'Weird fish!' and the plant like monster was watering another plant.

'They are weird.'

**'Uhm… Go eat something and lets go to bed *yawn* am sleepy!'**

'Ok. But I have to do something first.' I told Inner with an evil smirk on my face.

Since not all the members noticed me walk in, especially not Hidan, I put my finger on my lips to shush them. They what I was about to do immediately. Some of them even started chuckling already, like Kisame of course.

I tiptoed to Hidan, who was still eating like a pig by the way, without making any sound. I went behind him unnoticed. 'I can't believe he is an S-class!' Once I was in position,

"BOOOO!" I said suddenly scaring the life out of him then cracked on the floor laughing. He spat the food that was in his mouth from the shock and started cursing me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BITCH! Can't you see I'm fucking eating!"

"Oh, of course I saw! Who wouldn't notice you eating like there is no tomorrow! PIG." I said still laughing with all the other members.

"Well I didn't fucking eat since two days because of you slut!"

"Well you butt head you're an Akatsuki member! I expected more from you."

Kisame walked to me still laughing and trying to catch his breath, he put an arm on my shoulder and said, "You are the best you know little girl." He winked at me then gave me a weird grin.

"Take your arm off fish head or I'll break it for you." As I said that Kisame stopped laughing and looked at me as if am crazy. Then he put his grin back on and said,

"By the way, what did Leader-sama say he wanted from you?"

"Trying to change the subject aren't we," I put my evil smirk on then continued, "I don't believe it's any of your business. But just to make you shut up, he wants me to be your new medic."

I walked to the fridge, took out and apple and started eating. They were all looking at me surprised that I didn't protest to the Leader's offer.

'Already doubting me! That's a tough crowd.'

**'Well, you are not a good liar don't forget that!'**

I finished my apple then faced them. Still looking at me like I lost my brain somewhere. We were all silent for few seconds until,

"Tobi wants to take Cherry-chan to her room." Said a very hyper guy.

"Hmm, so your name is Tobi. Nice to meet you Tobi. Sakura would like you to take her to her room." I mimicked the way he talks and followed him giggling.

When we finally got to my room, I looked inside to see it almost identical to the Leader's office, except my ceiling wasn't glass and it was painted red. My bed was a queen size and set in the middle of the room. A dresser was to the left side and the closet to the right. Next to my bed were two nightstands with two beautiful table lamps. Right next to the dresser was a door that I believed leads to the bathroom.

"Can Tobi sleep next to Cherry-chan?"

'Great! Acting like a baby now!'

"Umm, I am afraid you can't Tobi," I put a fake sad face on and finished what I was saying, "I am very tired and I would like to sleep by myself tonight. Maybe some other day."

"OK. Sleep tight Cherry-chan. Don't forget, Tobi is a good boy."

I giggled a little then said while patting his head, "You sure are Tobi. Good night."

He finally left and went back to the kitchen dancing and jumping. Weird guy! I went to the bathroom, which may I say was fancy, white tiles on the floor and the walls had grey tiles. The bathtub was huge and comfy. I decided to take a quick shower then head to bed.

'This sure was a long day! Good night Inner.'

**'I love this bed! Good night'**

**Regular POV**

Back in the kitchen

"Don't you think she is hiding something. I know she is not someone to give up easily. So why would she accept Leader-sama's offer this fast?" Said Sasori while Itachi nodded.

"Well, we are not losing anything. She can't hurt us or run. Plus she can heal us." Said Kisame.

"I don't want this bitch here!" Yelled Hidan still pissed.

"Of course you don't. She screwed you! Ha ha." Said Deidara making everyone laugh again.

"Fuck you idiots! I am going to sleep. Night fuckers."

"Don't you think someone should keep an eye on her?" Said Itachi rubbing his chin.

"I'll go ask Leader-sama about that. **And about whether I'm allowed to eat her or not.** Hmmm… **She looks delicious.**"

"NO! Zetsu won't eat Cherry-chan! Tobi will protect her."

After few minutes Zetsu walked back from the Leader's office,

"He said no need to watch her. She won't run away. **But I still want to eat her!** He also said that two of us should take her shopping tomorrow."

"TOBI WILL GOOOO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR! un."

"Deidara stop yelling! You are giving me a headache."

"He started it Sasori-danna! un."

"Anyway, me and Deidara have a mission tomorrow so we can't." Stated Sasori.

"Me and Kisame also have something to do." Added Itachi.

"I have a bounty." Said Kakuzu.

"Well, that leaves Zetsu and Hidan, un."

"If I go **I'll eat her.**"

"Well then I think Hidan is stuck! Too bad he is not here to defend himself!" Said Kisame while chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Dont forget to REVIEW =) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IS CHAPTER 5! Hope you like it. i wrote it off the top of my head.**

**Now i gotta go do some english homework! March break is over on monday and we'll go ack to school ='( **

**I'll try to update every other day when school is back on. But you know, am in grade 12 and going to university next year so i might be busy sometimes =)**

****ENJOY and REVIEW on your way out.****

**THANK YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha <strong>

**Naruto's POV**

'Damn it! Where did she go!'

Sai and I have been looking in the forest for Sakura for almost a whole day. Sai finished off the sound ninjas, who were following him, and I finished some of them and the others ran off. I ran into on my way back to where we separated. We didn't find Sakura around, so we decided we'd look for her. After few hours of looking, we found the sound ninjas who were following her. Dead.

"Dickless, I think the hag went back to the village. Let's go back and we'll see if she is there." Sai said, not because he is concerned for Sakura, but because he was getting tired. I was running low on chakra too.

"Ok. But what do we do if she's not there?" I said to him.

"Then we'll report it to the Hokage." Sai put his fake smile on and we headed back to the village.

'Please be there Sakura. I won't forgive myself if anything happened to you.'

Time skip.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. I had to wake her up. We couldn't wait anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO!" She yelled back, clearly angry.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE, WE CAN'T FIND SAKURA! WE LOST HER ON OUR WAY BACK FROM THE MISSION!"

"WHAT?" She slammed the door open. Concern was written all over her face.

I nodded then told her what happened. She got angrier and punched her desk breaking it in half. I swallowed my fear; this is no time to be afraid. She tried to calm herself down then said,

"I'll send a team to search the forest. We cannot do anything else for now. Since you said that the sound ninjas followed her were found dead, then she is probably fine." She said trying to act calm. However, I could see that something was bothering her. Therefore, I decided to ask,

"Grandma Tsunade, something bothering you?"

"Hmm, well Naruto, it's not Sakura's nature to kill her opponent without mercy. The way you described the dead bodies shape and cause of death, that doesn't sound like Sakura. Let's hope for the best. Now leave I have a lot of work to do."

I smiled back to her and left the office with Sai. We parted up at the Hokage's door. I went to my home for a while and he said he'll walk around town.

I don't know how am feeling. I am somewhat relieved that she is sending a team to look for Sakura. However, she got a point that it might not be Sakura who killed the sound ninjas. This is worrying me.

'Should I go with the team searching for Sakura? hmmm.. I'm so hungry and out of energy! I'll go meet up with the others and we might go as well.'

Near Ichiraku's ramen,

"Is it true what I heard dobe?" Said Sasuke with his usual bored look on.

"Yes…"

"hmm.. well, I'm not surprised. And I agree with Tsunade that she's not the one who killed thesound ninjas. She is just too weak."

"Shut up! You don't have the right to talk about her like that! You haven't had the chance to see how strong she got since you came back." I was now really pissed. How dare he talk about her like that!

"Well, let's look at the bright side. If someone kidnapped that hag they'll throw her back in no time once they see how ugly and annoying she is."

'UGHHHH! I hate that stupid fake smile of his!'

"Shut it Sai."

With that, I turned around to leave when I pumped to Kakashi sensie.

"Now Naruto, you don't have to get angry at everything. Sakura is probably fine. She is a strong girl. Don't worry." Said Kakashi putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Hopefully."

**Back to the Akasuki**

**Sakura's POV**

I had an amazing sleep last night. Well, almost, until a certain silver haired idiot woke up and woke the whole base with his yelling.

"WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING WITH THAT SLUT!" Yelled Hidan, I could hear him all the way from my room.

"BECAUSE WE DEBATED LAST NIGHT AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO DEFENT YOURSELF!" Deidara yelled back. Amusement clear in his voice. Apparently he was enjoying this.

"WHY DOESN'T HIDAN WANT TO COME SHOPPING WITH TOBI AND BLOSSOM-CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi started crying.

By now I finished washing my face, brushing my hair and I put the Akatsuki's cloak on, which I found in the closet. I didn't have any clothes under it because I put them in laundry last night.

"OH GREAT! YOU ARE FUCKING COMING TOO! THIS JUST GOT FUCKING ANNOYING! I AM NOT LEAVING THIS FUCKING BASE!"

I opened the kitchen door and walked to him. I put a fake sad face on and said,

"Hidan-kun you don't wanna come shopping with me. I can't believe you hate me this much." I started to fake crying. Everyone stared at me. Hidan hesitated and didn't know what to say. He slapped his forehead with his palm and said,

"OK OK I'll come bitch! Cut it off! Jashin! She cries for silly shit!" Hidan said while walking out the kitchen.

Once he left I started to laugh so did the other members. Tobi came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Good morning Blossom-chan! Did you miss Tobi?"

"I sure did," I smiled at him. "What's for breakfast?"

"You are the woman here! Make us all breakfast." Kisame said smirking at me.

"Ok! Is this how you treat guests here! Plus you said it! Am the only girl here. You should serve me." I smirked back at him then walked to the fridge to cook something. I only found a few eggs and some juice. So I made plain omelets and poured each member a cup of juice.

"Tobi, I think we'll have to buy some groceries too." I said smiling at him.

Everyone sat and ate. Pein finished his plate fast and went back to work. Hidan somehow smelled the food and came back like a dog. Sat and ate silently then headed out and said,

"You two bitches, wait me by the fucking entrance in thirty minutes or there's no shopping."

"HAI." Tobi and I nodded happily.

He slapped his forehead with his palm again and walked out.

Time skip

We now were back at the base. I bought a whole new wardrobe and a lot of groceries. I went to my room put all the clothes in the closet and put on a fishnet tank top shirt, with my bra under it and a strapless red shirt above it. For my legs, I only wore short jean shorts. As for my feet, a regular sandal. I headed back to the kitchen to help Tobi put the groceries away.

'Tobi sure is sweet. I like him'

**'Yeah.'**

'Are you sick or something Inner?'

**'No I'm not. I'm just worried about Pein's plan. Do you think it'll work?'**

'We'll worry about that later. He said we have a month or two before we start the plan.'

"Blossom-chan! Tobi thinks you look hot!" Tobi said running towards me.

"Thank you Tobi." I replied blushing.

"You sure do." Kisame said putting an arm around my waist and winking at me, which made me blush even more. A few other members nodded. My face turned into a tomato.

I walked over to the cabinets and fridge with Tobi to sort the groceries. I had to climb on a chair to reach a high cabinet. I was putting some cans in there when I noticed someone staring at me. I turned slightly and saw Hidan staring at my ass.

"Hidan! STOP STARING AT MY ASS!," No respond, he sure was out of it. "HEY HIDAN! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU PERVERT!"

He blushed lightly, then he noticed the other members laughing their assess off and said,

"Damn it bitch! You didn't have to fucking yell! Prepare some shit to eat! I'm hungry."

I noticed how embarrassed he was, so I decided to cut it off.

"Ok. What would you like to eat?" I said with an innocent smile. He blushed even more and said,

"I Don't know! You are the fucking woman here!"

'Wow! He didn't call me bitch! This is the first time!' I thought to myself.

**'I think he is sick! Give him a checkup. By the way, did you notice he looks sexy like this! ****-****' **

Inner started blabbing about some dirty stuff, I ignored her and walked to Hidan. Put my palm on his forehead to check his temperature. He seemed fine to me.

"What was that for bitch?"

"He is back" muttered the other members laughing

"Nothing, I was just checking to see if you were getting sick. Now, food will be ready in a while. Go to the living room." I said smiling at him and shooing him out of the kitchen.

All the members were still laughing at him. I let out a few giggles then stopped. Didn't want to hurt him.

Pein walked into the kitchen when dinner was ready. He ate his share and started heading out. He stopped at the door, looked at us and said,

"Come to my office after you're done. We'll have a meeting." With that he walked out. We all nodded and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6**

**Sorry it's a really short chapter but i have a test tomorrow and i am doing a research for english class too so i am kinda busy =( **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Hope you like it**

**ENJOY and REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Regular POV<strong>

They all finished eating and headed to the Leader's office for the meeting. All of them calm except Sakura, after all, this was her first meeting. They walked through the dim hallways exchanging conversations. Hidan and Kakuzu having the usual argument, Itachi and Sasori quiet as usual, Zetsu disappeared into the darkness and was already in Pein's office, Tobi jumping and dancing around Sakura making her even more nervous, Deidara and Kisame making fun of the others.

They walked in the fancy office. Everyone stood in a comfortable spot; except for Sakura who was wondering why they didn't have a table or chairs. She went and stood next to Kisame, feeling safer.

Pein moved his eyes around the room looking at each member, then he finally laid his eyes on Sakura and said, "Sakura, don't stand in the back. Come next to me." With that, Sakura had no choice but to move to the front. Next to Pein, where everyone could see her clearly, which made her even more nervous she was getting nauseous.

Pein started with introducing Sakura to everyone formally. He explained to them that she'll be their medic and they have to protect her if needed. He also told them that she would be training under him personally starting next month. Everyone looked shocked, why would he want to train her? Why train under him personally not any of us? And, protect her of what? All those questions were confusing the Akatsuki members. They all felt that Pein and Sakura are hiding something from them. However, they can't argue with their Leader, so they looked at each other confused then back at their Leader and nodded.

Silence was filling the room. Pein decided to give few minutes to let his words sink in their heads before proceeding. After he was sure that his words sunk, he gave them shocking news. "Starting today until a further notice, all Akatsuki members are strictly forbidden from attacking anyone from Konoha, attacking or chasing the Kyuubi, and causing any kind of disturbance for the leaf village. Am I making myself clear?"

Some of the members wanted to argue. However, he is the Leader and they have to follow his orders until a further notice. Therefore, they all nodded much to their dislike. He then continued, "Good, Sakura welcome to the Akatsuki. Now you are all dismissed. Except you," He said pointing at Sakura, "I want to talk to you about something."

All the members left the office leaving Pein and Sakura alone. Each of them sunk into their thoughts; except for Tobi that is.

"Is Pein-sama going to hurt Blossom-chan? Tobi likes Blossom-chan!"

"Shut the fuck up Tobi! He fucking wants us to protect her and her stupid village! Why would he hurt her?" Hidan said, looking more confused and pissed than ever.

"Don't you guys think that something is wrong?" Kisame said rubbing his temples.

"Yes, and now I'm 100% sure that they're hiding something." Deidara said starting to lose his patience.

"Hn. We'll ask Leader-sama later." Itachi said gaining few nods from the other members.

Back to the office,

"Leader-sama, why won't you tell them why I'm really here?"

"When the time is right I'll my precious butterfly." Pein said putting a hand on one of Sakura's cheeks making her blush so bad. "Plus, I want to make sure that everything will work before telling them. I granted you your wish and it's your turn to cooperate and grant mine." Pein then kissed his index finger and placed it on Sakura's lips. Sakura started feeling dizzy and feverish. "You are dismissed my blossom."

Sakura walked out of Pein's office heart beating so fast she thought it would stop. She decided to head straight to her room without making contact with any of the other members. She entered her room, stripped out from her clothes and entered the bathroom. She waited for the water to heat up then she went in. Sakura washed her body with strawberry body wash and started shampooing her short pink hair with fruits scented shampoo. Thinking over what happened the past few days and how she now has to grant Pein his wish in order to protect Naruto and Konoha. 'They are worth the sacrifice.' She kept thinking to herself trying to look at the bright side.

After twenty minutes she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body and one on her hair to dry it. She left the bathroom and headed to her mirror to brush her hair. Much to her surprise, she saw Hidan's reflection leaning on her closet. She turned around to face him. In a blink of an eye, he was away from the closet and few inches away from her. Sakura noticed that he was pissed; she wanted to ask him but decided to wait for him to start talking. He was taller than she was; she had to raise her head to face him. They eyed each other for few good seconds then he decided to speak. He placed his hands each on one arm, placed his forehead against hers then said, "What did Pein want from you? And what are you two hiding from us?"

"Hidan, are you ok?"

"Just answer me bitch!"

Sakura was mad, scared and happy at the same time. It was obvious that he cared for her, which made her happy. But the seriousness in his violet eyes scared her. And demanding and calling her 'bitch' made her mad. She didn't know what to say, she was confused like hell. Therefore, she just remained silent.

"I SAID ANSWER ME BITCH!"

"I am not obliged to answer you Hidan! And stop calling me bitch! Now would you please leave me alone, I want to sleep." Sakura said pointing at the door.

Hidan saw how mad she was getting. But he couldn't get himself to leave her room. He was already sunken in her deep emerald orbs. He leaned his head slowly downwards wanting to kiss her. He didn't know why he was doing this; he was going out of control. But he wanted to kiss her and he was going to do it.

Sakura stood there like a rock. She didn't know what to do. Should she let him kiss her? Or stop him? The answers were flying all around her head. Inner voted yes, but she voted no. Well, it was too late now to make any move. He was only three centimetres away from her lips.

Hidan tightened his grip on her arms and rested his nose on hers. He stared at her orbs once more before closing his eyes. Sakura was blushing like hell. She now wanted him to kiss her more than ever. 'He sure is taking his time.' Sakura kept thinking to herself. Hidan started leaning his head to the left to kiss her cherry lips. Unfortunately, someone totally unwanted now kicked the door open and came jumping in.

"TOBI MISSED BLOSSOM-CHAN! DIDI YOU MISS TOBI?"

Both Hidan and Sakura stared and Tobi wanting to kill him. He sure picked the worst time to come.

"UGH! I'm going to my fucking room. Good night bitch."

"H-Hidan!" Sakura called him blushing like a tomato.

"WHAT?"

"umm, nothing. Forget about it. Good night." Sakura looked upset and Hidan noticed that. He regretted losing his temper again but he couldn't help it now with Tobi still in there. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Cherry-chan, can Tobi sleep next to you tonight?"

"Uh-um, sure Tobi." Sakura gave Tobi a sweet smile, went to put her clothes on in the bathroom and then jumped to bed. He jumped after her and they both fell asleep in minutes.

Hidan walked into his room, showered, went to bed and started thinking about Sakura. He slapped his forehead with his palm when he remembered how he lost his temper with her just a while ago. He sure needed lessons on how to control his temper. He thought about it and decided to try to cool down whenever around her. He then dozed off thinking about his sweet little cherry blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't too bad and you actually enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and keeping up with my story so far. =) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. Sorry for making you wait but i had a lot of school work!**

**I seriously don't know if you'll like this chapter or not. I honestly didn't spend much thought writing it, so it's not that good**

**Anyway, that's up to you. Please read and tell me what you think. I appreciate feedbacks**

**Btw, before you start reading, i have another story on my mind. It is also about Naruto. Akatsuki and Konoha, but there will be a brand new character and the focus will be her. I believe it's a much better story than this one. If you want me to start writing it while am doing this one i dont mind, just tell me in a review or a pm.**

**Enjoy... and if it was that bad please tell me =) **

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

**Regular POV**

'Sakura-chan, where are you? What happened to you? How did you disappear so suddenly? I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you. Never.' All these thoughts kept wandering in Naruto's head. He couldn't stop them nor he wanted to.

"Naruto, we can't find her anywhere. And the ANBU didn't find any traces of her either. We have been looking for a whole day now. We should head back to the village and report to Hokage-sama." Ino said, sweat all over hear face. She was extremely tired, so were the others. All the nine rookies decided to go along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Kakashi decided to stay in case Sakura comes back. They did not take many rests this whole day and it was already pitch black in the forest. Naruto wouldn't let them stop for more than ten minutes.

Naruto was furious, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was tired as well. Neither Sasuke, Sai nor Naruto wanted to stop. But they've searched the whole forest and they have to go back and take new orders from the Hokage.

"Naruto, we have no choice. We don't want to stop but we have to. Maybe Hokage-sama has a plan to find Sakura." Shikamaru stated getting nods from the other rookies.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We'll look for the hag later. She is strong she can manage on her own a while longer." Sai said putting his fake smile back on.

Naruto bit his lip, growled then nodded. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai remained silent on the way back. Each of them spacing out thinking about the worst that could happen to their teammate. The other rookies exchanged conversations of what might've happened and where she could be.

They got to Konoha by dawn. The cold breeze of the morning made Naruto think more and more about Sakura and what she would do now in this cold; making him angrier every time the breeze hit his face. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. They finally got Sasuke back and thought that team 7 will be back together just to lose another member. And it had to be Sakura!

Naruto went straight to the Hokage's tower; he opened the door and rushed inside, just to see Tsunade-sama sitting behind her desk with a worried look on her face. He noticed that she hadn't slept at all. She had dark eye bags. They were huge he would've made fun of her if the situation was different.

She looked at him with saddened wet eyes waiting him to give her the results of his search, hoping he'd say they found Sakura and she is fine. But he just looked at her with a sad, disappointed and angry eyes, not even able to give her the news. But she knew, she felt it the second he rushed in.

She had to be stronger and not show her worry, she kept thinking to herself. But she couldn't hide her emotions. It was her lovely apprentice; the one she considered her own daughter who is missing. Worse than that, she got reports of Akatsuki sightings in the forest the day Sakura disappeared. What if they kidnapped her? What if they hurt her? She wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She knew what the Akatsuki would want from her apprentice. Either heal them because she is the second best medic, or be a bait for Naruto. Tsunade-sama would never allow either of those choices. She knew she had to do something. But she can't take action before making sure that Sakura was with them. But how?

Naruto just stood there staring at her for few minutes. She seemed too into her thoughts to be disturbed. He waited and waited. Knowing how she feels, exactly like him. They couldn't help but feel guilty.

After few more minutes, Kakashi walked in. He immediately read their faces and understood what was going on. He leaned to the wall next to Tsunade-sama's desk and seemed to space out in thought too.

Tsunade thinking of a plan, Kakashi trying to figure out what happened, and Naruto drowning in his feeling of guilt.

Sasuke and Sai decided to go search Sakura's home for clues. After they were done they headed to the Hokage's tower and joined the other's silence.

**Meanwhile with the Akatsuki**

**Regular POV**

"Cherry Blossom-chan! Wake uppp! Tobi is getting bored by himself!"

"uhhmmm… Tobi lemme sleep few more minutes!" Sakura said head under the bed covers trying to block Tobi's sound.

"But TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi kept jumping up and down next to Sakura's bed trying his best to wake her up.

"STOP IT NOW OR I'LL PUNCH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! YOU LOLLIPOP FACE!" Sakura was losing her temper. One thing she hated very much was nagging.

"WHY IS CHERRY-CHAN YELLING AT TOBI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! GOOOOOODDDD BOOOOOOOYYYY!" Tobi started crying waking the whole base up.

"STOP CALLING ME RANDOM NAMES! AND NO TOBI IS A BAAAAADDDDD BOOOYYY!"

"NO! TOBI IS A GOOO-" Tobi was cut off by a very annoyed Kakuzu who grabbed him and left the room leaving Sakura by herself to wash her face, do her hair and get ready for her usual day.

After a while, all the Akatsuki members woke up. They went to the living room and kitchen, except Pein who stays in his office all day. They sat a discussed their usual, art, food, money, religion, missions and such. After a while, they all started complaining about being hungry. Kisame volunteered to make breakfast. Bad idea. Few minutes after he entered the kitchen, an explosion was heard. Sakura rushed there to see what happened and saw Kisame with a pan, eggs in his hands and his face lost his blue color and turned black.

Everyone was laughing except Itachi, Sasori and Kakuzu who just muttered idiot and went back to their business. Sakura, didn't laugh at all, instead she rushed to Kisame and started helping him. She run a check-up on him, cleaned up and prepared breakfast. Like lost puppies, all the Akatsuki were on the table as soon as food was ready.

They all exchanged conversations on the table, except Sakura who just sat their silently. Something seemed on her mind, but none of the Akatsuki noticed. She rose from her seat, took a plate, filled it with food and left the kitchen. They all wondered where she was going and finally seemed to notice that something was wrong with her.

Sakura took the plate and headed to Pein's office. He skipped breakfast today so she took it to him afraid he was too busy to leave his work. She knocked on the door. A calm "Come in" was heard. Sakura opened the door and walked over to his desk. As she expected, he was too busy to come have his breakfast.

She set the plate on the empty side of the desk away from all the papers not to ruin them and looked at Pein. "Would you like anything else with your breakfast Leader-sama?" Sakura said faintly with a sad look on her face, which Pein noticed.

"Sakura, you know you don't have to cook for the Akatsuki." He said scanning her face then moved down to her body. She looked so skinny but she had all the perfect curves, and her face was one of an angle's.

"Yes I know Leader-sama. But if I don't they're gonna destroy the whole base."

Sakura was silent for a few seconds then said,

"Leader-sama, you didn't answer my question. Did you want anything else with your breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'll tell you if anything comes up. You can go now spend more time with the other members to get used to them."

"Hai." Sakura then headed back to the door feeling that he was watching her body, but she wasn't in the mood to do anything about it. Plus, he is the Leader.

Sakura went back to the kitchen and found that Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori left. To where, she doesn't know and couldn't care less.

"Hey pinky, come here." She heard the shark-like guy call her. She hesitated for a moment then went to him.

"What do you want? Tuna can?" Sakura put a small smirk on her lips, which to Kisame looked cute.

"Nothing, we just haven't had the chance to talk to each other since you came." Kisame said putting a bigger smirk.

"What do you wanna talk about fishy?" Sakura said starting to cheer up a little.

"hmmm.. I don't know! But I had a question ever since you got here. Why is your hair pink, pinky?" Kisame asked getting a grin on his face showing his sharp teeth.

"Why are you blue, Jellyfish?" Sakura asked mocking Kisame.

"Hahaha, I like you pinky." Kisame winked at Sakura, she blushed a little then let it go.

"You're not bad yourself fishy." Sakura said winking back.

Meanwhile, Hidan was staring at Sakura from the sofa farthest from Kisame's. He was pissed, it was written all over his face. First, he didn't insult anyone yet, and second he didn't even say a word since he woke up.

Deidara was trying to relax on another sofa but Tobi kept bugging him about what happened this morning with Sakura. Finally, Deidara have had it and said, "Why are you telling me this Tobi? Got tell HER! un."

"But TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! Go tell Cherry-chan TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOY!" Tobi was whining making it even harder for Deidara to relax.

Deidara decided to end this. So he grabbed Tobi's hand and walked over to Kisame and Sakura who were calling each other names and laughing. Tobi was hiding behind Deidara afraid that Sakura would yell at him again.

"Sakura-chan, Tobi want to tell you something. un." Deidara looked at Tobi eye twitching and continued, "Go ahead Tobi. un."

"Cherry-chan, Tobi is A GOOD BOY. TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE CHERRY-CHAN ANGRY." Tobi's tears broke out and he started crying.

Sakura stared blankly not believing he is an Akatsuki then decided to forgive him. "It's alright Tobi. I know you are a good boy, just don't do it again."

Tobi jumped up and down few times then hugged Sakura so tight she could feel every muscle in his body.

After a while, Sakura decided to go on a tour around the base. She kept walking a lot the hallways thinking about something that kept her mind busy. She got a door and she saw bright light and bird voices coming from within. She opened it and walked in, for a few seconds she was blinded by the bright light. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed a huge opened balcony. She walked to it and looked outside. She could see trees, birds, flowers and a river. She could still smell the wet ground from the rain that didn't stop too long ago. She smiled a genuine cute smile when the wind brushed through her hair. She missed nature and the sun. The Akatsuki base was so dim lit and closed from everywhere. Having a balcony like this made Sakura so happy she decided to come here whenever she could.

Sakura was enjoying the view and the wind breeze, looking at the flowers and trees waving with the wind. Sakura was too into the view she didn't notice someone get close to her. Her locks kept swinging with the wind they started blocking her view. When she reached to remove them from her eyes, another hand reached for them before hers.

She turned around to see who it was. It was a muscular mad, almost a foot taller than her. She raised her emerald eyes from his chest and looked at his face, breath stealing violet eyes, perfect lips calling her for a kiss.

"H-Hidan? What are you doing here?" Sakura said, blushing and looking confused.

"Surprised, I just followed you to see if something was wrong."

"Why would anything be wrong?" She looked even more confused. Hidan stared at her for a few seconds; he seemed to stare directly at her cherry lips. When he realized where he was staring, he snapped out of it, blushed a little and answered her,

"Nothin, you just seemed upset today." Hidan felt a loss of words, cursing words to be precise. He didn't know what stopped him from cursing, he just didn't.

"Well thank you for caring." Sakura gave him a sweet smile, he looked at her for a second then turned his head to look at the trees.

"Hidan, about… yesterday,…. umm, what…. happened" Sakura had a hard time letting the words out, she was blushing like hell and she couldn't hide it.

Hidan stared at Sakura for almost a minute, not knowing what to say. He felt under pressure and he didn't like it.

"What are you talking about bitch?" He sounded like he didn't care. He did care, he just didn't like being under pressure so he just lost his temper at her again.

"NOTHING! FORGET ABOUT IT YOU JERK!" Sakura felt angry, sad, confused, stupid, all the emotions at once. Tears in her eyes, she left him standing there and rushed out of the balcony. She ran to her room, went inside, locked the door and jumped on her bed. She lied there and started crying. For what reason exactly, she didn't know. She just knew that she was stressed and upset and wanted nothing but to cry and stay by herself.

Hidan stood there processing what just happened. Not wanting to believe that he just made her cry. How could he be so stupid? He decided to follow her and apologize. And so he did, he followed her to her room. Stood in front of the door, ready to knock he heard sobs coming from inside. He hesitated for a second but he brushed it off and knocked.

"Sakura, let me in. I wanna talk to you." Hidan rested his forehead on her door, listening to her sobs and feeling guilty. He never felt guilt over anything, what did she do to him? why does he care so much? She is just another girl! No she's not, she is Sakura. Hidan seemed more confused than ever, he didn't know why he was doing this. He just felt that he needed to apologize and make her smile.

She didn't answer him.

"Sakura, I know you're in there. Let me in. Please." Hidan started pleading, which he never did. The foul mouthed Jashinist seemed to lose his mind.

Again, no answer.

"Sakura I said let me fucking come in!" He was losing his temper again, but he reminded himself of her smiling to stay in control. His voice went soft again,

"Sakura, I am sorry. Now please let me in. I wanna talk to you. Please. I won't leave until you talk to me."

"You know, maybe you should leave her alone for a while." Kakuzu appeared from behind the corner, looking bored as ever.

"What do you fucking have to do with this fucker?" Hidan snapped back.

"I am worried about her not you. Now leave her alone and try again later."

Hidan growled but then calmed down remembering it's his fault.

"Fine, fucker," Turning his head back to Sakura's door, "Sakura, I'll be back once you feel better. I'm sorry."

With that, Hidan and Kakuzu left the hallway leaving Sakura with her tears.

**Sakura's POV**

Hidan kept knocking on my door; I didn't want him to see me weak so I just ignored him. He stayed there for a while but then suddenly he left. I don't even know why I got pissed this much. 'Maybe I have feelings for him? But that's betraying my village. I am staying here for their sake. I'm enduring all of this for them. I can't get too attached to the Akatsuki. That's wrong; I can't betray my village and friends.'

**'Relax. You are being too emotional today! Damn it girl, just go and have some fun! That Jashinist Hidan is really HOT! H.O.T!'**

'Inner, do you think we should keep following Pein's last order? I mean, it's a bit weird and you saw what happened to me so far for following it.'

_Flashback_

_After the last meeting, later that night Pein came to my bedroom, woke me up and sat at the end of my bed. He said he had something urgent to talk to me about so I listened. He explained his plan about me again. I listened carefully; too much I almost fell asleep. Whenever I seemed to doze off, he would snap his fingers to wake me up. When he was done, he told me that he got an idea right after the meeting. _

_"I want you to start practicing how to control Inner." He said calmly, full of confidence. _

_"Control her? How? She is a part of me." I said sounding confused, which I was. _

_"You know how your temper comes from Inner's personality? And the sweet Sakura we know is from your own personality." He didn't wait for the words to sink in and continued, "I want you to stop letting Inner slightly take over when you get angry and be natural. Be Sakura, not Inner Sakura. You understand?" _

_"umm, I think." I said still slightly confused, "But why?" _

_"If you can start controlling Inner even in a small thing like this, eventually you'll be able to fully control her, and my plan will work." He said gazing at me. Those eyes soft yet dead. _

_"Ok I got it. But it's gonna be hard."_

_"You can start tomorrow. Good night." _

_Pein left leaving me alone to my thoughts. _

_'Inner, make it easy please.'_

_**'Hahaha, don't worry, I'll. You know I'll follow his orders until the plan is complete. After all it's for our own benefit.'**__ Inner said getting an evil smirk on her lips._

_'I hope you're right. Good night.' _

_**'Night night.'**_

_End of Flashback_

I kept playing my conversation with Pein last night over and over. Not having a bit of Inner's personality makes me very emotional, which I don't like. But then again, this is for Naruto and Konoha.

I decided to spend the rest of the day in my bedroom, not wanting any of the other members to see how emotional I get without Inner. A few of them came knocking on my door wanting me to prepare lunch, dinner, or chat with them. I just ignored. I let a small amount of chakra out so that they'll know I'm still here and didn't escape. I don't want them smashing my door and bedroom.

Kisame came knocking five times. It was already around ten p.m. and he couldn't take it anymore. So he just stood by the door and started counting down to smash it.

5

4

3

"What do you want shrimp body?" I said annoyed trying to hide my tears and sad face.

"Now was that hard pinky? Why did you lock yourself? Come on, you can tell me." He winked at me with his grin waiting my answer.

"I just needed some time alone. Is that wrong?"

"No it's not." He gave me a sweet understanding smile then said, "I know the base could get a little too boring. Would you like me to take you outside tomorrow? Anywhere you want." He kept his smile on. He was so sweet tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"Hey hey hey, why are you crying? What did I do? Hey, stop it! I'm sorry, we won't go out if you want to just stop crying!" He sounded concerned. I appreciated that. He kept rocking me back and forth wanting me to stop crying. I stared at him for few seconds then hugged him. I didn't know why, I just knew I wanted to.

"I want you Inner." I said sobbing. I voiced my thoughts by mistake. He stiffened for a second until my words sank in.

"I can be anything if you want to." He winked and got his smirk back.

I giggled then said,

"I wasn't talking about you Jellyfish."

I raised my head to face him. My eyes still wet and my tears at the edges of them. He smiled whipping my tears.

"Then who is Inner, Pinky?"

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." I smiled back holding his freakishly big hands to stop him from caressing my cheeks.

"Ok. Now, where do you want to go tomorrow, pinky?"

"Aren't you busy?"

"Busy? Naaa. Now that Leader-sama paused our plans for the jinchuuriki we have nothing to do. I don't know what's going on in his head! But anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Well, can you take me to either see my friends in Konoha, or to a nice quite place? Somewhere with flowers, trees, waterfalls and animals."

"hmm, if you really want to see your friends, I'll try to get permission from Leader-sama." He said making a thinking look.

"You'd do that for me, fishy?" I said a bit surprised. I would love to go see my friends. Haven't seen them in almost a week.

"Sure, Pinky." He winked, grinned then continued, "Now go to bed. Good night."

I hugged him tightly, not tight enough to break his unbreakable metal bones, then told him good night and hopped to my bed.

'Night Inner."

**'Nighty.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't that bad! <strong>

**Btw, i'll make a poll soon for the pairings with Sakura. I don't know when exactly, but i'll =) **

**Thanks for reading... ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is chapter 8. I hope it's not as bad as i think, but i'm really terrible with romance and i was too busy with school**

**Please read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit cheered up than yesterday. I got up from my bed went to the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and changed my clothes. Today I decided to wear something comfortable; I wore black sweatpants with a grey tank top and a pair of sneakers.

I am determined to enjoy my day today. Inner is not here to ruin it and I might be able to see my friends too.

**'Spoke too soon! I can still hear you bitch you know!'**

'Good morning to you too. I didn't mean it that way, it's just that your temper ruins everything. And why are you starting to sound like Hidan?'

**'Well, enjoy it while it lasts. I'm not staying in here forever you know.'**

Inner's words were true. She is not going to be in there forever, one day she'll be able to come out.

**Knock **

It might be exciting to let her out and see how it'll work, but the thought of what might happen is still terrifying.

**Knock**

**Knock**

**'SAKURA! Answer the door and think about it later. We have plenty of time to think about it, not that there is anything to think about.'**

"I'm coming." I sounded calm and girly, not my usual, but oh well, get used to it now that Inner is not allowed to take over my temper.

"Are you ok, un? I thought I'll get punched or kicked for waking you up, un"

"Haha, not anymore Dei. What did you want?"

"Pein-sama wants to see you, un."

I rushed out of my room towards Pein' office hoping he'll give me permission to go visit my village. Deidara stayed by my door staring at me running as if I just said something Tobi would say.

'They'd better get used to the nice me soon! I don't like those stares.'

**'Give them some time. That day you were punching and cursing and now you're all sensitive and girly.'**

'hmm…'

I got to Pein's office, knocked on the door and waited for a 'come in', and that's what I got. A calm, emotionless 'come in'.

"Good morning Leader-sama. You wanted to see me?" I decided to start talking since he was too busy with his paperwork. Sometimes I feel bad for him and Tsunade-sama.

"Yes Sakura. Have a seat. I'll be with you in a second."

I sat on the red chair in front of his desk and looked at him do his work. He is nice, but I wonder why he never shows it.

"Kisame told me that you wanted to go visit your village. Is that right?"

"Yes Leader-sama."

"That will have to wait for few days. However, I give you permission to go anywhere you like with Kisame and any of the other members, except anywhere near your village. Is that clear Sakura?"

I should've known he wasn't going to let me, I'm their captive after all. I can't believe I forgot that they're my enemies and actually enjoyed staying with them. It felt like a found a new warm home with people right criminals, but they understand me and care for me.

"Sakura, I didn't say no, there's no need to be sad. It just has to wait."

"Yes Leader-sama. Excuse me."

I left his office and headed to the kitchen because my stomach and Inner were screaming 'Hungry!' I rushed to the fridge opened it and looked inside to find us short on food.

'Maybe we should go shopping. But not with Hidan! Last time he kept cursing and playing with stuff they almost kicked us out.'

**'He was hot though!'**

I huffed at Inner and when back to scanning the fridge. I decided to have a fruits salad, since fruits are the only thing not rotten yet. I got the fruits, put them on the counter, brought the cutting board and started chopping. I could see through my pink bangs that all the other members, except Kisame and Pein, were looking at me with a puppy-face wanting me to prepare breakfast for them as well. Some even tried to sweet talk me,

"My flower, can you make breakfast for me as well?"

I wanted so bad to ask him if he was sick. Then again, Uchiha's are weird!

"Sure." I gave him a sweet smile and continued chopping.

"What flower Itachi! She's a BOMB, un!"

"I'm good with flower." I teased him. He could actually make me into a living bomb and I don't want that!

They all started giving their orders for breakfast except one certain Jashinist who sat quietly. 'Maybe sick?'

**'You forgot already! He's not sick forehead! Remember what happened on the balcony.'**

'Oh right! Should I talk to him?'

**'Let me out and I'll do it for you.'**

'No! Pein-sama said not to!'

**'Fine then, I won't help'**

Inner sat cross-legged leaving me alone once more. Gosh! She only pops up when it's something dirty!

I decided to go and ask Hidan what he wanted. I walked slowly to where he sat; luckily, we were alone since the other members were nice enough to gather the ingredient for _their_ breakfast.

"Hidan, what would you like to eat?" I was blushing, I didn't know why. But I could feel the heat in my cheeks, they were burning. Do I have feelings for him? No way! That's a big no-no!

He looked at me innocently; he didn't seem able to find the words. For the first time, the foul-mouthed Jashinist couldn't find his words.

I smiled at him to assure him that I wasn't mad anymore. The look in his eyes changed; it was now guilt.

"No thank you, _Sakura_"

He walked out of the living room to where I believed his room. I stood there in shock.

'Did he just call me by my name? And he said thank you?'

**'And he said a full sentence without cursing! HE IS DEEEEEP IN LOOOOVEEEEE!'**

"Shut it Inner!"

"Who's Inner, un?" The other members stared at me questioningly. I blushed because I didn't know what to say,

"It's nothing, what did you guys want again?"

"Omelets"

"I think **a bowl of you would be fine**"

"Anything"

"TOBI WANTS CEREAL!"

"TUUNNAAAAAA! Ha ha"

"KISAMEEEE!" I ran to Kisame who just walked in with his usual grin and hugged him. The other members looking like they wanted to kill him, but he just ignored and hugged me back smirking at them.

"Well, we don't have eggs, cereal, or tuna. And Zetsu, wipe off that smirk!" 'Disgusting cannibal'

**'Oh come on! He is hot in his own way! Why do you object on everyone?'**

"Then what do you have, un?"

"TOBI WANTS CEREAL! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Deidara punched Tobi on the head because he was too noisy.

"I have bacon. Would that work?"

"Yeah sure, whatever, un."

They all went back to their chairs except Tobi who kept trying to help me and play with my hair. It was annoying, but he had a nice touch.

They all sat at the table and started eating. Pein came in and joined as well. I finished my salad and took a plate of bacon to Hidan. I knocked at his door but heard no reply. I kept knocking for a while then decided to go in. I opened the door but he wasn't there. I heard the shower and concluded that he was showering, so I put the plate on his nightstand and sat on the bed waiting for him. Despite the triangles everywhere, he had a nice and neat room. It was similar to mine in colors but his was a little emptier.

**'God, he's not getting married why is he taking this long?'**

'Should I check on him?'

**'Heck yeah if you want to be raped! R.A.P.E, RAAAAPPPPPEEEEEE'**

'UGH! Stop cheering Inner! I'll leave him. Maybe he doesn't want to see me.'

I went looking for Kisame to go out. Since I can't go to Konoha at the moment, I decided to go grocery shopping and to a nice outdoors place. When I found Kisame he was ready to head out. I asked him if any of the other members wanted to come but he said they were all busy.

_Time skip (after shopping)_

I lied down on the grass, smelling the scents of nature. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them. We stopped near a stream of water. The sounds of the water splashing and hitting the rocks sounded like a lullaby to me. I was enjoying it, enjoying the cool breeze, the flower's scent, the water's sound and even the bugs flying and walking around me. I've been in that gloomy base for a week now.

Kisame sat next to me, enjoy the view as well. I've never seen this overgrown fish relaxed more than today. A genuine smile was on his face. It was like he was caged in that base as well. I think we might do this more often since he liked it.

I closed my eyes trying to take a small nap. Memories of team 7 started playing in my head like an old, dusty broken record. I missed them, and it felt like years being away from them. Were they thinking about me? Do they miss me? But why didn't they send anyone after me? Maybe they forgot me?

"Relax, pinky"

"uh?"

"You tensed up just a second ago, so I assumed you were thinking about your friends."

"hmm.. Didn't think you were this smart, shrimp."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure you out, pinky. Now relax."

"Thanks, _Kisame"_

"Anytime, _Sakura"_

"Naah, doesn't sound right. I'm sticking with fish names." I poked him on the arm and he poked my forehead back.

We spent about one more hour there then decided to go back before our groceries rotten because of the heat.

_Time skip_

It was around lunchtime when we got to the base. I decided to make a fancy dinner since I'm in a good mood. I made some Greek salad, soup and steak. As for drinks, I set few bottles of sake for whoever would like to drink.

Everyone sat at the table, even Hidan who seemed to be in a better mood. They all thanked me for the meal and started eating. After lunch, we all sat in the living except Pein and Zetsu who walked out together to Pein's office.

I walked over to the sofa Hidan was on and sat next to him. He was glaring holes in the wall for some reason. It has been a quiet day since he didn't push anyone's buttons. Surprisingly, even Tobi is calm today.

"Hi Hidan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Sure?" I was trying to piss him off, this way he might go back to his old self.

"Yes!"

"hmm" I stopped for few seconds then suddenly said, "But are you suuuureeeee?"

"Fuck it bitch! What's wrong with you? Jashin! I said I'M OK, now fuck off!"

"You're backkk" I jumped to his lap and hugged him, I noticed he tensed for a second then relaxed,

"Missed me bitch, ha?"

"I sure did"

The other members chuckled some even laughed. The old atmosphere was back, Hidan cursing and pushing buttons, Tobi jumping and playing around, Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Kisame laughing his ass off at all of them, Itachi and Kakuzu acting all cool and grown up. Now this is more like it. Those are the Akatsuki I like, not the stone cold ones.

The rest of the day passed like usual. Moreover, for the first time, I had a one on one conversation with all the members except Zetsu who never came back from Pein's office.

**Regular POV**

Zetsu walked to the office behind Pein who didn't speak at all until he sat behind his desk. The Akatsuki spy stood there confused on why Pein wanted to talk to him privately.

"Zetsu, I have an important mission for you. I'll get straight to the point. Take this message and deliver it to Konoha. I don't want you to open it. Deliver it personally to the Hokage and come back as fast as you can. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Leader-sama"

Zetsu was no longer confused; he guessed what was in this message but decided not to question it. He disappeared into the ground leaving Pein for his mountains of paperwork.

Back in the living room, everyone was having fun again. Pein could hear Tobi's crying, Hidan's yelling and Kisame's laughter all the way from his office, but he decided to ignore it and do his best to concentrate.

He took a separate sheet of paper and draw what looked like a table on it. He spent up to thirty minutes organizing the dates, names and activities. When he was finally done it was already dinnertime and _his _Blossom was on the door knocking for him to come out and join them. He complied happily and walked with her to the kitchen. On their way, he whispered something to her ear that seemed to cheer his Blossom up.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got a very important question and please answer it! <strong>

**Do you want me to start creating the poll for the pairing? **

**Please answer in a review or a pm. I'll count the majority then decided **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, for all of you who wanted me to update there you go! Chapter 9! I personally like this chapter, i spent 3 hours writing it and laughing my ass off at some points. **

**And about the poll, i didn't get many votes on whether ot create it now or not, so i'll just develop the relationship between all the members with Sakura until i get more votes. **

**BTW~ I'll say this again, i'm horrible with romantic stuff so yeah, don't expect more than kisses and hugs =P **

**Oh, those who want to know Pein's plan i'm not telling you =P I'll reveal it when the time is right =P **

**Anyway, sorry for talking a lot, i'm just in a really good mood today thanks to your review. I appreciate all of them and without them i wouldn't be able to write. So review more and i'll update more 3 ^^ **

**I hope you enjoy it & dont forget, REVIEW ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan's POV<strong>

That night I stood in my shower under the fucking hot water. I was satisfied with myself; I finally made up with the bitch. I don't know what have gotten into me to start this whole problem. I just know that I had a feeling I've never felt before, and I couldn't decide whether it was good or bad. But whenever _Sakura _is around me I get it.

Feeling confused, under pressure and loss of words, I hate it. Plus, she's been acting weird herself. Becoming sensitive all of a sudden; how am I supposed to deal with this? Well, who cares? We are good now, aren't we?

I left my shower, put a towel on and went to my bed. I didn't usually sleep with any clothes since… well, since I didn't fucking like to. I pulled my covers on, closed my eyes and relaxed. I had a smile that I never had before on my lips.

'I don't know how, but this girl is fucking getting into me.'

I kept thinking about every detail in her. Those emerald deep eyes, pink silky hair, those curves in that fucking hot body, and that feisty attitude that's such a turn on. She is perfect, best I've ever seen.

After an hour, I realized I'll not be able to fucking sleep anytime soon if I keep having wet images of her. This is torture. When I'm with her I can't control myself, and when she's away I can't stop thinking about her.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! This is so not fucking working! For Jashin's sake, why can't I stop thinking about this bitch?"

I was literally pulling my hair. I was extremely tired of my recent ritual and I hadn't slept in two days because of her.

"This is it! I can't fucking take this anymore. I need to find a fucking way to get her out of my mind!"

I put my pants on and stormed out of my room not knowing where my feet were dragging me. A second later, I found myself in front of her bedroom door. I wasn't sure if I should knock or go back. I thought about it for few minutes. I wasn't a person who likes thinking a lot, and this got me even more pissed. This night sure is going to be long!

"OUCH!"

I woke up rubbing my head that just hit the floor. Opening my eyes, I saw long milky legs, perfect hips and fucking huge tits. My mouth started drooling then I realized she was staring at me with a confused look. Apparently, I fell asleep at her doorstep last night. Well, looking at the bright side, I got some sleep and woke up to see this hot bomb standing above me.

"Hidan? What are you doing at my doorstep?"

She helped me get up, how embarrassing. And if any of the other members hear about this I'm fucking dead.

I rubbed the back of my head thinking of a fucking lie. She was growing impatient but then it hit me,

"I was fucking feeling sick last night and thought you'd be able to fucking help me get rid of that shit, but I think I passed out in front of your fucking door, bitch"

She didn't buy it, this bitch is smarter than I thought, and to be honest, it was a horrible lie. But she decided to go through with it.

We were both standing now, holding hands. She looked at me with those sky blue ey-

"Hey, bitch, what happened to your eyes?" I got closer to her face, paying extra attention to her now blue eyes.

"hm? W-what do you mean?"

"They're fucking blue! They were emerald! How, bitch?"

Her eyes then turned back to emerald. It was fucking amazing, in one second they changed color. I've never seen anything like this before. She walked to the mirror looked closely and saw they were still emerald. She looked at me like I was out of my mind, then giggled.

"Hidan, I think the hit affected your eyes. Hehe!"

"What the fuck, bitch! I swear to Jashin-sama they were just blue!"

"Well, I don't see blue anywhere, Hidan! Come in, I'll run a fast checkup on your head."

I walked in, still confused. I was sure nothing was wrong with my head, and more sure her eyes changed color. I'm not lying, they did change color.

She ran her fucked up checkup and was done in one minute. She then shooed me out of the room to take a shower and change from her pajamas, which were by the way yellow shorts with an orange tight tank top.

I walked through the empty halls back to my room. I took a quick shower too, brushed my damp locks and looked at the mirror.

"Jashin! Am so fucking hot!"

I am really, not kidding! 'Maybe I should go work some of my charms on the pink bitch.' An evil smirk grew on my face, I liked pissing her off, especially with the scary temper of hers.

I left my bathroom, put my boxers and sweatpants and went to the kitchen, hungry for some angry glares from _my_ pink bitch.

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

'Well that was close! Watch out Inner! Last thing we want is big-mouthed Hidan to know'

**'Oh come on! You know he'll forget about it sooner or later. Plus I never expected him to come here in the first place. But hell, he looks **_**DEADLY HOT**_** without his shirt!' **

I ignored Inner and walked out of our room. I went straight to the kitchen, my stomach was growling so badly. I expected to see all the members there since the kitchen is where they hangout usually. However, today, surprisingly, only me, Hidan, Deidara and Tobi were there.

Hidan sat in front of the fridge on the floor; he was eating whatever he laid his eyes on. 'Such a pig' I thought to myself,

**'A HOT pig'** Inner started giving kisses in the air. Such an idiot, I just ignored her.

I walked to Hidan, took the milk from his hands and scolded him,

"You should leave something for others Hidan!"

"Oh shut it, bitch! Just be grateful am not feeding on your sexy body." He replied giving me a sexy evil smirk.

I felt my anger start growing, Inner was taking over, and I couldn't control her anymore. Right she thought he was _HOT_, but she didn't like being called bitch and decided to teach him a lesson.

My skin started burning; Inner now had control over my body, not complete control though, thank god. She started to form a fist and clench her teeth, _my _teeth. She narrowed her look on him and asked him with an angry, firm, daring voice,

"What was that you just said, Jashin's shit?"

"Who are you calling Jashin's shit, sex slave?"

"YOU; and you'd better start running because if I catch you you'll be dead"

"I AM FUCKING IMMORTAL BITCH!"

"Trust me, you won't be when I catch you. You'd better start running."

Hidan looked confused. Inner's voice was dripping venom. Anyone with a brain, even a peanut sized brain, would start running. Hidan wasn't scared, but thought a chase would be fun, so he started running and Inner ran after him.

They ran all over the base, 5 times to precise. Hidan laughing evilly and Inner growling at him. She was much faster than him, but since he was hot and she might use him later, she slowed her pace. I could tell they were both enjoying their time; Hidan getting the '_hot chick'_ chasing him, and Inner enjoying being partly free since I never let her out.

Well, their fun was cut off when Pein stood at the end of the hallway staring daggers at them. They both stopped at the sight of Pein. He looked pissed, and who would blame him? They were making too much noise and destroying everything in their way.

"What do you think I should do with you two?" Pein asked them, more to himself really. He sounded calm but annoyed. His voice made it clear to them that there'll be a punishment. One they won't like.

I was cheering and jumping that Inner will be punished. Well, that was stupid because she gave up her control leaving me to deal with a pissed Pein. Why do I have to always deal with the consequences? This is not fair! She should be punished not me. But then again, if she was physically, emotionally or mentally punished I'm the one who'll be hurt because she never took full control.

"Hidan, you're the adult here and I expect you to act like one. As for you Sakura, you disobeyed me and will be punished as well."

"But Leader-sama, you know I didn't mean to." I started whining and pouting, jumping up and down in protest like a kid. Hidan saw the change in my personality and got confused. He was looking back and forth between Pein and me. Meanwhile, Pein was giving me a serious look a parent would give his kid to show me that he was **not** kidding.

"Fucking bitch! What happened to you now acting all innocent and shit?"

"Pein-sama, see he starts everything." I turned to Hidan and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I didn't start not fucking shit, bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

Pein apparently lost patience, his voice echoed in our heads. This is the first time he ever raised his voice, and it was not good. I started crying and trembling scared of him.

'Oh God! You had to do this Inner didn't you! He is mad and this is NOT GOOD!'

**'At least he looks more sexy when mad!' **

'Well then come back out and take as much time you want with him.'

**'Haha, no. I can wait, babe. You can deal with this for now.'**

"You'll both clean all the bathrooms in the base. Am I making myself clear?"

I pouted but had no choice but to accept it,

"Yes, Leader-sama"

"Hell no! fuck, why would I clean other's shit?"

"Hidan, if you don't do this I'll lock you in the dungeon and won't let you go out to sacrifice for you 'god'. After you're both done come to my office." He walked back to his office leaving us with our disgusting punishment.

**'Ok, I'll take half the blame and help you.'**

Inner took a little control again, mostly because she wasn't done with Hidan yet. They both stood there looking at each other. Hidan shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Inner started walking in the opposite direction. Taking it as a competition, they both started picking up their base. This just turned from a punishment to a ' who-will-finish-first' competition.

After few seconds of walking and picking up their base, they both started running. We, Inner and me, got to our first target; it was Kakuzu's room. We've never been in there and we were kind of excited to see how it looked.

We knocked on the door lightly not wanting to disturb him. He opened after our second knock. Looking at me questioningly he asked, "What brings you here, kunoichi?"

"Well, Hidan and me got punished for making a chaos-"

"Don't tell me you're here because you want someone to talk to?"

"Hold your horses and let me finish my fucking sentence!"

I frowned,

He chuckled

"Go ahead, Kunoichi"

"Pein-sama punished us by ordering us to clean all the bathrooms in the base."

He chuckled again,

"Well, make yourself at home Kunoichi. By the way, I like my bathroom vanilla scented please."

My eye twitched, why was he teasing me? I thought he had some brains, at least more than Hidan, but noooooo! He has to tease me! They all have to!

"Stupid stitch-"

He pulled me into the room so hard I tripped. I turned around so that my face won't get the hit, so I fell on my ass. The next thing I knew he was on top of me, holding my chin in his hand, raising my head to face his. He then put his much larger forehead on mine and whispered,

"Watch your tongue, Kunoichi. My bathroom is over there, suit yourself." He pointed to the left, and then got up. He took my hand in his and helped me get up to my feet.

I walked into his bathroom. It wasn't too bad. Only his mirror needed cleaning because of water stains on it. I started cleaning it while humming few songs.

**'Did you feel his chest muscles? Ooohhh they're so strong and sexy!'**

'Inner, why are you whispering? No one can hear you, idiot!'

**'Don't try to avoid my question, you felt them didn't you? He's such a turn on!'**

'Shut up and let me finish what I'm doing!'

Silence

…

…

…

**'UGHHH! I can't stay quiet! Listen, I have a plan. Do you want to finish quickly and win?'** Inner put her usual evil smirk

'What've you got?'

**'We can create shadow clones and send them to more than one bathroom at the same time. This way we'll finish doing more bathrooms and faster than Hidan. What do you say? I can't wait to see the look of defeat on his face.' **She literally started jumping up and down. It wasn't such a bad idea to be honest.

'Fine, but this way we'll have to clean more and he won't do anything! It's kind of for his own good.'

**'Nah, He doesn't like losing, especially to a girl. So now he doesn't give a fuck how many bathrooms he cleans as long as he wins. And I made clear for him that we're competing.'**

'Ok'

I made few hand signs and twelve clones appeared. They left Kakuzu's room and headed in different directions. Kakuzu sat on his bed chuckling. He saw through my plan and was amused that I will screw his partner.

Eight of my clones when to the eight left members' bathrooms. The left four went looking for extra bathrooms around the base. I went to my bedroom and relaxed on my bed.

Few minutes passed, and the clone assigned to Itachi's bathroom came back. She disappeared giving me her memory of what happened.

_Clone #1 memory_

I entered Itachi's bedroom after he allowed me in. He was sitting on his bed reading a history book. 'nerd' I thought to myself. I told him why I was here and he told me that his bathroom is already clean. I felt relieved that I won't have to clean an Uchiha's bathroom.

I was still standing on the door. When I turned around to leave I found him behind me. He put one arm around me waist and the other one found its way to my face. He turned me head slightly to meet his.

"You know it's cheating to use your clones, Haruno."

"Stay out of it, Uchiha."

He let me go, sighed and went back to his bed.

_End of memory_

I sighed, 'stupid charming Uchihas'

Another clone walked in, she disappeared and gave me her memory. She was the one assigned to Zetsu's room.

_Clone #2 memory_

I knocked on the door once, twice, thrice. No one answered. I remembered that Zetsu never came back from Pein's office yesterday. I decided to go in. I walked in, looking around, it wasn't that bad of a room. Actually, it was comforting. He had many flowers, red, yellow, white, pink, blue and many other colors. It was nice that he took care of such small things. I went to his bathroom. It wasn't that bad, only soil here and there.

I cleaned it up fast and started heading out until I realized that the flowers probably needed water since he didn't water them since yesterday. I filled water in a cup from the bathroom's sink and started watering them. I enjoyed doing this as it was fun.

"Thank you for taking care of my flowers, _Sakura_"

I jumped from surprise. When did he come back? I didn't feel him walk in.

"When did you come back?"

"**When you finished doing my bathroom.** Thanks for that too by the way."

"No problem. Well, I'll be leaving now."

I was about to read for the door handle when he hugged me from behind. I shivered because I was surprised he did this. Not that he was bad at it; he actually felt warm and smelled like flowers. I relaxed a little and enjoyed his warmth. He tightened his grip and whispered in my ear,

**"Your scent, **I love it,** makes me want to have a taste of you."**

He loosened his grip gradually letting me go. He then apologized politely for his black side's words. Zetsu walked over to a pot of flowers, grabbed a pink one, put it behind my ear, smiled to me and disappeared into the ground.

_End of memory_

'Pretty romantic for a cannibal. Don't you think Inner?'

**'He's hot though…'**

'You think every man is hot Inner.' I sighed and shrugged my shoulders at my stupid Inner. She rolled her eyes back.

I was getting bored, I decided to go look for Kisame and tease him or do anything to waste time. When I finally got to his room, I knocked lightly then hard. He opened the door, half-naked. I snapped at him knowing my clone was inside.

"Did you rape my clone you overgrown shrimp?"

"Oi, take it easy, pinky! I was just changing my clothes. Plus why would I rape a clone when I can rape you?" He grinned and pulled me over to his naked, muscular, bulky chest.

"Let go, sushi head!"

"Haha, take it easy, Blossom" He let me go, winked to me, grinned then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. There we sat across each other on the couches, a table between us. He took out some cards from his pants pocket and started shuffling them.

"You're bored aren't you? Let's have a game of cards then, pinky."

I smiled to him. I really loved his company. He was the most easygoing one of all the Akatsuki.

"Wanna bet on something, salmon face?"

His grin grew wider. He had an evil look now that kind of scared me.

'He's planning something. I have a feeling it's not going to be good!'

**'Just relax and enjoy the game!'**

Kisame was thinking for few minutes then he came up with an idea,

"If you lose, pinky, you'll do anything I ask you to for a whole day. And if I lose, I'll do the same, deal?"

"WHAT?"

"Hey! Be thankful I didn't ask you to strip, Blossom." He cracked laughing. Maybe playing with him was a bad idea.

"Fine, shrimp."

I relaxed and we started the game. He was good I had to admit it, it was almost hard to beat him but I did, seven times.

"Well, I think I get whatever I want for a whole week, _Kisame_." Happy with my victory I started dancing and jumping.

"Who said we're done, pinky? Calm your ass, flower."

He took a sip, a rather large sip, from his sake and shuffled again. I was growing tired of playing but I thought it's much better than doing nothing.

Meanwhile, my clones were done their jobs. Other than Kakuzu's, Itachi's, Kisame's and Zetsu's room, they cleaned Deidara's, Sasori's, Pein's, and three more unoccupied extra room's bathrooms. That gave me a total of 10 including my bedroom and excluding Itachi's. Hidan, on the other hand, spent a long time cleaning his and Tobi's and then cleaned two unoccupied extra room's bathrooms.

At dinner, Hidan sat on the table cursing and yelling because he lost. I just gave him mocking smirks and ignored everything he said. As for Kisame, he lost every match we had, and he too was complaining but he wasn't mad at me. I can now boss him around for 10 days but decided to forgive him on 9.

"Little girl, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Sasori asked me out of nowhere. He just walked into the kitchen, he was in Pein's office for some reason.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Hn." Itachi looked at Sasori wondering too what he was talking about.

"Pein-sama wants you in his office, now." He gestured me to leave immediately.

"Oh god! Did he look mad?" I was now scared. Pein is not the right person to piss off.

"As hell." He chuckled evilly and sat on the table to eat his dinner.

I rolled my eyes at him and headed to Pein's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? How was it? <strong>_


	10. Author's note: Come back

**HEEEYYY!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooo looonggg! But I have a good reason, so hear me out!**

**First, I had sooo many amazing ideas! I was ready to write them. But when I woke up the next morning they were GONE! I FORGOT them! So I got disappointed and stopped till I remember.**

**Second, well, I read soo many stories on fanfic other than mine and, sadly, noticed that mine wasn't as good. That made me feel that I am not a good writed and lose inspiration. I honestly love the comment you guys give me, but I think they compliment my writing too much. I would like it if you guys give me advice to boost my writing skills.**

**Third, and the reason why I got inspired again, is that my friend told me yesterday that she's starting to write her own book! That made me think that if she can do it, then so can I..**

**So, hear I am, reading all the chapters again to refresh my memory and organize my thoughts. And I PROMISE tomorrow by the latest a new chapter will be up.**

**Now I won't write daily because 4 more weeks till exams and grad and I'm kind of busy. So please bear with me…**

**Again, sincerely SORRRYYYYYY**

**=( 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here is chapter 10. Hope you all like it. **

**Sorry for being late, but i had a lot of school work. Just bear with me for 5 more weeks!**

**And btw, the results of the poll so far are;**

**Hidan - 6**

**Itachi - 5**

**Tobi - 4**

**Sasori - 4**

**Deidara - 4**

**Kisame - 3**

**Pein - 2**

**Kakuzu - 2**

**and, last and apparently least, Zetsu - 0**

**I feel bad for Zetsu! Come on he is not a bad guy! **

**The poll is still on my profile i believe. Please keep voting. I will keep the poll open until it's time to do the final pairing.**

**Anyway, ENJOY and please, REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

There she sits, Tsunade, Hokage of the village hidden in leaf. On her shoulders relies the biggest burden ever. Choices. Choices. Choices. She has huge mountains of papers on her desk. But the one in her hands was the most shocking, most annoying, most frustrating, most and most and most. Just when she thought things won't get any harder they did. She cursed her luck and how it is always against her. She kept staring at the paper in her hands as if any second the content would change. But seconds, minutes, even hours passed and nothing changed. She realized that even sake wouldn't help. Her fists already curled into small, yet strong balls, her face angry as ever showing the wrinkles around her eyes, and her foot tabbing restlessly.

"SHIZUNE!"

Shizune poked her head in from behind the door. Scared to take a step in knowing how angry Tsunade is. Even after years of working with Tsunade, no one could predict what she would do when angry, and that scared her to hell.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade gave a long, frustrated sigh trying to relax before doing something she'll regret later,

"I want team 7 in my office as soon as possible."

She gave another sigh, trying to calm herself. She felt she had the worst luck on earth. First, it was Sasuke Uchiha and now Sakura Haruno. Just what is it with team 7?

Tabbing, tabbing, tabbing.

Clutching and crumpling the paper in her hands. Is fate playing a dirty game with her?

Another sigh

Tsunade started to lose her patience; if there was any left in the first place.

_Time skip (After 30 minutes)_

Team 7 finally walked in, sleepy as ever. It was the middle of the night after all,

"Tsunade-sama, did you want to see us?" Kakashi started taking his place as the adult for the first time. He had a feeling something bad happened and he didn't want to be on the Hokage's bad side. Not tonight, at least.

"Yes I did, take this and read."

She released the paper in her hands, crumpled and wet from her sweat. Kakashi opened the paper trying to fix it as best as could, then let out a long sigh. Kakashi didn't like reading anything other than Icha Icha Paradise. At least, not in the middle of the night. It had the Akatsuki cloud on it, seeing that he tensed; and noticing the **'**_**Important'**_ title didn't help at all. He sighed, took a deep breath and started reading,

_**Hokage of the village hidden in leaf, **_

_**I believe by now you should have figured out that a medic from your village, Sakura Haruno, is in our hands. I have no reason to address you other than discussing some matters related to that. I, and the Akatsuki, are willing to make a truce with you and your village. **_

_**We are willing to leave the Kyuubi vessel alive and cause no harm whatsoever to your village. However, you have to follow all the terms stated below. **_

_**First, the medic, Sakura Haruno, is to stay with the Akatsuki until a further notice. **_

_**Second, do not question our reasons for wanting the medic, when or if we will return the medic.**_

_**Third, do not send any search party or attempt to find and save the medic under any circumstances. **_

_**Bend any of these terms and I assure you that we will not hesitate to destroy your village, kill the Kyuubi and kill the medic. **_

_**I believe you know where you stand, what is best for both parties, and will make the right decision. **_

_**Leader of the Akatsuki, **_

_**Pein**_

Kakashi handed the letter to Sasuke, Sai and Naruto without saying a word. He was too shocked, too in thought and disbelief. Why would the Akatsuki want Sakura? And why would they give up the Kyuubi for mere a medic? Yes she is strong and the best, but what happened to their goal of world domination? Sakura would never be able to grant them that, so why?

He raised his head to look at the, also, confused Hokage in front of him. He was sure she was thinking between the same lines. His gaze met hers and she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

'what are you going to do?' Kakashi thought to himself, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura and the disappointed Hokage in front of him.

She didn't know what to do, neither did he. It was an easy, yet hard decision. Give up their beloved Cherry Blossom for the sake of everyone, or attempt to rescue her and risk losing everything.

It was obvious that they'll give up on her. But will they be able to live with the consequences? The Akatsuki didn't say for sure whether they'll return her or not, or even when. And even if they did, would Sakura forgive them for giving up on her so easily?

'Of course she would! She cares a lot about Naruto and Konoha.' He tried to ease his conscience. However, it did not work. Sakura was his student, the Cherry Blossom of team seven, the one who helped him and most of the village when they were sick, tired or troubled. How could they give up on her? But they didn't have a better choice.

'For the sake of Konoha.' He sighed. He hated it when he had to choose between two things her loved. He thanked God he wasn't the one in charge of making the decision.

'Good luck Tsunade, you need it!'

"WHAT DO THEY MEAN GIVE UP ON SAKURA-CHAN? BAA-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING SAKURA-CHAN WITH THEM ARE YOU?"

"Dickless, shut up!"

"hn."

"I WON'T SHUT UP! WE CAN'T LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN WITH THOSE CRIMINALS!"

"ENOUGH! I am the one who decides on this matter! And I already made up my mind. Team 7, you are to stop searching for Sakura and not leave the village unless by my orders. As for the other teams, they will be severely punished if they go looking for Sakura. You are ALL DISMISSED!"

"BUT WE CAN'T LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN WITH THEM!"

"I agree with dobe."

Sai only nodded, while Kakashi started to rub his temples. Once the Hokage made an order they can't oppose it. So why bother? He understands that they are angry and worried, but they can't do anything now but wait.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Of course, no one wants to fight an angry Tsunade. So, they sucked up their protests and decided to come back in the morning.

**Akatsuki**

**Regular POV**

Sakura walked the halls to Pein's office. She kept going over everything she did that day making sure she hadn't done anything to get him mad. She thought he was mad at her childish retorts with Hidan, but he already punished her. She was already sweating. Who knew what Pein does when he is mad? She has been here for a week and never seen him mad. Usually people who are calm are the scariest.

She got to his office door and hesitated before she knocked softly. About a minute later she heard a 'come in, Sakura' so she opened the door slowly and walked in. Pein was behind his desk as usual doing paper work. She used to help Tsunade with her work so she knew how tiring and frustrating it gets.

"P-Pein-sama, you wanted to see me?" Sakura didn't mean to stutter, but she couldn't help it. Images of ways he could punish her kept swimming in her mind.

**'I hope his punishment is rape!' **

And apparently, Inner was no help now. Neither was the fact that Sakura couldn't let some of Inner's courage out because of Pein's orders.

She decided to ignore Inner and push her to the depths of her mind. The last thing she needed now was blushing and having dirty thoughts when she was about to get punished.

"Yes I did, Sakura. Have a seat." Sakura didn't fail to notice the annoyed hint in his voice. Either it was because of the paperwork or something Sakura has done. Of course, without Inner, Sakura is not optimistic, so she guessed it was the latter. A shiver ran down her spine. She ignored it and walked over to the seat in front of his desk.

She was nervous and scared, you could tell by the constant tapping of her thumbs. As the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein didn't fail to notice her nervousness. However, he didn't think it was because she was afraid of him. He simply thought it was because of Inner's courage absence.

Being the nice leader he was, he decided to help her relax. Plus, her constant tapping was starting to annoy him, and being afraid of him won't help his plan at all.

"Sakura, grab a chair and come sit next to me."

Sakura looked up at him confused. Did he just ask her to sit next to him? Behind his desk? With him? She thought that desk was like a holy place surrounded by an invisible barrier that she would burn or freeze her to death if she crossed.

She swallowed and dragged her chair next to his. She looked behind to see if the something was wrong with the barrier that it didn't attack her. She knew she was acting stupid but couldn't help it. He was Pein, the strongest of all Akatsuki and maybe of all shinobi alive. Of course he would have a barrier around his desk. But apparently he didn't.

Sakura sat on her chair and looked up at Pein, who was now to her right. She wanted to ask him what he wanted of her, but didn't want to cut off his concentration. Suddenly, she saw him look through the mountains or papers and scrolls, pick up a few and set them in front of her. For the second time this night, Sakura looked up at him confused. It would help a lot if he talks more, but he preferred to keep his mysterious persona.

"Work on those. This way I'll finish faster and I can tell you why I sent after you."

She nodded and started working. It wasn't hard for her since she used to do the same with Tsunade. She usually took care of medical and civilian matters. Plus, whenever she had a question or wasn't sure, she'd ask Pein who helped her get things clear.

Sakura finished before Pein since he had much more than her to do. She left her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She kept waiting for him to finish but found herself dozing off. She tried to stay awake, but exhaustion won the battle and she fell asleep.

Pein noticed the sleeping girl next to him and decided not to bother her. He kept his concentration on the papers in front of him as much as he could. He was tempted to pick her up and take her to her room, but decided against it. Luckily for him Zetsu came knocking a few minutes later.

"Come in"

"Pein-sama, the other members are asking about Sakura."

"There she is. Take her to her room. Don't let anyone bother her, Zetsu."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Zetsu picked up Sakura and headed out the door. He was walking through the halls to her room. Apparently, he was deep in thought that he didn't notice the stares he got from Itachi and Sasori as they walked past him.

**'I can eat her now,** but Leader-sama said not to bother her.** Yet, she'd die before she even wake up.** No, better not'

He finally got to her room, opened the door, walked to the bed, put Sakura down and covered her with blankets then left. Few minutes later he came back; however, this time he had a flower vase in his hands. The vase had different kinds of flowers of all colours. He settled it on the nightstand next to her bed and left again.

"Good night,** Cherry Blossom"**

_Time Skip (Next morning)_

**Knock**

**Knock**

"…"

"Sakura-chan! Wake uppp!"

**Knock**

**Knock **

"…"

"Sakura! If you don't wake up now I'm coming in!"

**Knock **

**Knock**

"…"

Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He had to wake up that sleepy ass. After all, he was hungry and she sure was taking her time. She is lucky it was he who came to wake her up. Otherwise, she'd be dragged by the hair to the kitchen if Hidan was the one to wake her.

He gave a sigh of annoyance and pushed the door open. Sakura was still in her bed, one leg under her blanket and the other one fallen to the side of the bed. one of her arms was under her head, while the other one was hugging a pillow to her chest.

Deidara walked over to her bed and started shaking her to wake up. However, she didn't make any move like a dead corpse. And it didn't help that he was losing his patience. He saw the vase of flowers on her nightstand, emptied it of the flowers and was about to throw the water on Sakura's head when Tobi walked in.

"Dei-senpai, what are you doing to Blossom-chan?"

"…"

"Dei-senpai, answer Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi leave!"

"Ha! Dei-senpai, are you going to rape Blossom-chan?"

Tobi seemed to be shocked. He then ran off to the other members yelling 'DEI-SENPAI WANTS TO RAPE BLOSSOM-CHAN! DEI-SENPAI IS A BAD BOY!"

Deidara's eye started twitching. First, he spent fifteen minutes trying to wake Sakura up, then this idiot came and made him look like a pervert. He needed to teach him a lesson soon. Even with all the noise Tobi made Sakura didn't seem to even move a little, which pissed him more. And to top all that off, Hidan and Kisame came rushing to the room angry as hell.

"You pansy shit, what the fuck do you think you're doing in the bitch's room?"

"Oi, Deidara, you don't want to get on my bad side, now do you?"

"Shut it you two shits! I've been trying to wake her up, NOT RAPE HER!"

"YOU'D BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DICKHEAD!"

"SHE IS NOT YOURS JASHIN'S SHIT!"

"She is not yours either, Deidara."

"SHUT UP FISHSTICK!"

"All of you, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Well, at least she finally woke up! Even though she now is angry and ready to kick some butt. Apparently, Inner took some control. No one could blame her. All three men stood speechless. One word could be a one-way ticket to hell. They all slowly walked out of her room for her to get ready.

After Sakura got ready, she went to the kitchen where apparently everyone gathered. They asked her to make breakfast and she did. Not because she was intimidated or anything, its just that she felt sorry for them.

When they were all done eating, Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, and finally Zetsu announced that they'll be heading out for missions.

"Oi, bitch, don't miss me much" Hidan kissed Sakura's cheek, groped her ass and headed out followed by a pissed off Kakuzu, while Deidara was glaring daggers on Hidan's back.

"We'll be leaving too now, Pinky."

"Hn."

Kisame hugged Sakura and started walking to the door grinning at her, while Itachi was already ahead of him, emotionless as ever.

"Take care, shrimp ass. You too Itachi." She waved them goodbye and turned to look at the last three. Zetsu nodded at Sakura and left.

"Well, I'm leaving, Cherry. Take care while am gone." Deidara winked with his only visible eye, which earned him a smile and a hug from their little Cherry.

"Take care, _Sakura_"

"You as well, Sasori. Deidara, don't blow yourself up."

Deidara and Sasori left. Sakura was now standing at the doorway wondering what to do for the rest of the day. This was the first time they left for missions ever since she got here. She didn't even know how long they're going to be gone.

She gave a loud sigh while shrugging her shoulders.

'Oh well, they're not going to be gone for too long.'

**'Yeah, I just hope they won't hurt themselves'**

'Yeah. So, what to do now Inner? Wanna play chess?'

**'Nah. I'll go take a nap *yawn*. Go play with Tobi.'**

'Tobi? he's still here?'

"SAKURA-CHAN! WANNA PLAY WITH TOBI? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

'Oh no! I forgot that he's still here! Oh well, better him than nothing.'

"Tobi, why do you have to be so loud?"

"Sorry, Cherry-chan. Tobi is a GOOD BOY!"

"Yea, yea. I know. So, what do you want to do?"

Sakura started heading back to the living room followed by an annoying, not a very good boy, Tobi, who was giving her endless suggestions on what to do.

"Cherry-chan, want to shower Tobi? Tobi is—" Sakura couldn't help but cut him off. It was still morning and she heard him say 'Tobi is a good boy' a lot already. It was getting annoying and OLD.

"A good boy. Yes I know! And no I won't shower you"

"Want Tobi to shower you?"

"No."

"Cherry-chan, want to go to the hot springs with Tobi?"

"No. And please suggest something that doesn't include us being naked."

He seemed to be thinking for a few minutes. 'God dammit! Was everything on his mind being naked with me?'

**'I think he is probably hot when naked.'**

'Oh sure, now you're back. SHUT UP!'

"Cherry-chan?"

"Yes, Tobi?"

"Do you think Tobi is a good boy?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Sakura smiled at Tobi. He is a nice guy. Right annoying, and I mean extremely annoying, sometimes, but he is still nice and innocent.

"Then why won't Cherry-chan come to hot springs with Tobi? Tobi won't rape Cherry-chan like Dei-senpai dead. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

She couldn't help but start laughing. No matter how much he tried to stop saying 'Tobi is a good boy' he couldn't. It's kind of like Naruto and 'Believe it!'

"Tobi, I'll come with you to the hot springs under two conditions."

"…"

"First, don't ever say Dei-senpai raped Cherry-chan again because I swear he didn't, deal?"

"Yes, Cherry-chan"

'He's very obedient for an Akatsuki!'

"And second, we stay in different baths in the hot springs, deal?"

"NO! IT WON'T BE FUN WITHOUT YOU WITH TOBI!"

He started whining, jumping and running around complaining on how he wanted to be in the same bath with me.

'Such a kid!'

**'Oh, come on. Give him a chance! It's not like he's going to rape you! Which would be aweso—'**

'Shut up Inner!'

"Fine Tobi! Just stop whining, please!"

"Ok. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Oh hoho, we'll see about that!"

Sakura patted his head like a mom would do to her kid and headed together to the hot springs, which by the way, Sakura just discovered were at the back of the base.

'I think I need a tour around this base! Just how big is it!'

**'I don't know. Do you think we can come back here when all the other members come back? We can have sooo much fu— uh-oh! NOSEBLEEED!'**

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! <strong>

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL AND POOR ZETSU 3 **


End file.
